Rise of the Eleven
by stubble96
Summary: Stephanie Plum gets a surprise when her best friend from college is found with her husband on their yacht- murdered.Now she has to take care of their daughter, her God-child, Lia.But, the murderer isn't done yet and wants Lia dead, too(more inside)
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Stephanie Plum gets a surprise when her best friend from college is found with her husband on their yacht- murdered. Now she has to take care of their daughter, her God-child, Lia. But, the murderer isn't done yet and wants Lia dead, too. With the help of Ranger, Morelli, and other new friends, Steph tries protecting this rebellious 16-year-old without getting killed. In this story, Stephanie Plum gets to catch the bad guys, and run from them, too!**

**A/N: ok this is my first try on a Stephanie Plum novel- my favorite stories! The resemblance my friend and I found between her and me is quite scary!! Haha, well I really hope you like this. Constructive criticism wanted/needed!**

**Rise of the Eleven**

**(Changed the title, now it sounds menacing! haha)**

**Chapter 1**

The sun was shining, the birds were chirping and the neighbors were cursing. Awe, sweet Jersey. A beautiful day and I was too lazy to enjoy it- let alone actually work. Yuck.

My name is Stephanie Plum. I'm a kickass, hard core bounty hunter with a tight ass and size D boobs. In my dreams that is. In reality I'm a 5' 7" half Hungarian half Italian, blue-eyed 30- year- old with retarded curly hair. I usually have an uncanny amount of luck when it comes to my job. But hey, I'm not complaining. Right now I am a very satisfied woman- mostly due to a Morelli induced orgasm last night, oh, and this morning. Joe Morelli is the on-again-off-again man in my life who wants me to settle down and quit my job. Did Wonder Woman ever quit? I don't think so.

I was sitting at Morelli's kitchen sipping my coffee. It was late morning and I still wasn't at work. I thought a night of wonderful sex deserved a day afterward to reminisce without anyone asking about what you did last night. Boy, was _that_ embarrassing. Rex, Bob and I were the only ones in the house. Morelli had already left for work. Another plus for my job- I get to pick my hours.

Being reminded of my job made me groan. For the past week and a half I've been trying to capture Cory Gribb. He was a _very _tricky 17-year-old who had the audacity to rob a candy store. If I were him, I wouldn't waste my time with the candy. I had narrowed it down to two choices: the lingerie department in JC Penny's or the local supermarket's ice cream aisle. None of this petty candy crap.

I chuckled before taking another sip of my coffee and looking at the clock, 9:30 a.m. Joe had left, cursing and muttering, at 7 to answer a call from his pager. He cursed pretty creatively at the pager, too, which is why I was thinking something really bad happened.

After my second bowel of cereal and third cup of coffee, I decided to get off my lazy backside and go after some bad guys. I would have put on the Wonder Woman costume, but, sadly, I didn't fill out as much as she did. Instead I opted for a t-shirt, jeans, and my squeaky new sneakers. Ok, so they didn't squeak ALL the time, but it was enough to thoroughly embarrass you.

**A/N: please review so I know whether to continue this story or not!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It wasn't long before I made it to the office in Big Blue. Connie was at her desk and Lula was squatted by the lower filing cabinets actually doing her job which surprised me. In the office Lula was known for neglecting her duties. I threw my coat on a peg attached to the wall and greeted the two.

"Hey, hun!" Lula said, hauling herself up from the floor. Lula was an overweight, black ex-hooker who now worked as a filing clerk. We worked for my duck-loving cousin, Vinnie, who owned this bond business. Today Lula's outfit consisted of light blue spandex shorts and a fuzzy yellow sweater. Her heels were the same color as the top and had straps going up to her mid-calf.

Connie waved from behind her desk. Connie had connections in this field of work. What I mean by connections is that her family is tied with the mob.

I swaggered over to our fake leather couch on the wall opposite Connie's desk and flopped down.

"Long night?" Connie asked with a knowing smile. I felt my cheeks burn, I _knew_ this would happen.

Lula came over and flopped down on the other spot on the couch. The force made me lift a bit on my side.

"Geez, again? You're really getting' it on lately! Go, girl!" Lula shrieked excitedly. "But, if I were living with Morelli, I wouldn't even let him outta the bed."

I grimaced at the mental image of Lula in bed with Morelli. I didn't want to picture that again any time soon. Just then Vinnie's office door burst open.

"Stephanie!" he bellowed. Vinnie had a gray suit and red tie with his hair slicked back like a greased up monkey. "Why are you sitting here when you should be out getting my money back! You're stuck on a 9 year old! Why'd I even hire you..." he vented, putting his head in my hand and looking worried. I guess I _had _been working on the candy store burglar for a bit too long. He hadn't hired me voluntarily, I blackmailed him into it. Everyone has an evil side and I was desperate at the time.

"He's not nine," I corrected, "He's seventeen! And very, very tricky!" Nine was my niece Angie's age. She and Mary Alice were my sister, Valerie's kids. Angie was over serious while Mary Alice was a horse.

"Damn skippy he is!" Lula backed me up, she had been with me the last time I tried apprehending Cory Gribb. He had actually gotten his hair dyed, a tattoo and a whole different wardrobe after the first time I tried bringing his ass back into the system. One confusing kid, let me tell you. Worse than Mary Alice in her horse phase.

"Does it look like I care if he's tricky? Just get his ass back in jail! NOW!" Vinnie yelled, storming back into his office and locking the door.

"Humph," Lula sighed, putting her hands on her hips.

I sighed, too. "Any new F.T.A.'s, Connie?" I asked, turning back in her direction.

"Nope, not yet. Seems people have been following the law lately, well, for the most part." Connie reported.

I heard my phone ringing in my bag. I reached over to the coach and flipped it open.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Stephanie!" Valerie squealed into the phone, it sounded like she had been crying.

"I'm not babysitting while you and Kloughn go out," I told her right off the bat. Her kids are good for a few hours, but the whole night? No, thank you!

"Steph, I need you to come over to mom and dad's house. This is important!" she shouted crying hysterically over the phone. I agreed then hung up.

"Leaving so soon?" Connie asked looking up from her computer. I nodded and reached for my bag.

"Can I come?" Lula asked like an excited puppy as I grabbed my coat.

"No," I told her firmly.

"But-"

"Not this time, Lula," I gave a quick wave goodbye then stepped out into the October air. It seemed uncommonly cold this fall and I hated it. I jumped into Big Blue and took off for the Burg and my parents' house. If this was another stupid Valerie problem, I would at least get a free supper out of it.

* * *

When I reached my parent's house I saw Val, mom and Grandma Mazur at the door. All three had red eyes and were blowing their noses. I wondered where the kids were.

As soon as my foot hit the curb the women rushed over to my confused form. "What is it?" I asked the weepers.

"Stephanie, why not come inside and sit down first? I made some chocolate cake," my mother stated. She knew I couldn't refuse the cake.

By the time I was seated with a slice of cake I was worried through and through about what they were crying about. The kids? Me? Morelli? What the hell was it?

"Ok, what is it?" I asked with a stern face, I needed the answers now before I worried myself into a coma.

"Stephie, Anna and Phil are dead!" Val wailed. I sat there shocked, Anna had been my close friend in college. I was a bridesmaid in her wedding, god-mother of her child, Lia. She can't be dead.

"No," I replied silently, staring down at my chocolate cake.

"They were found this morning on their yacht, murdered. I am so sorry, darling," my mother said, hugging me tightly. I waited for the tears to flow out of my eyes, only they were being stubborn and stayed, blinding my vision.

"What about Lia?" I whispered, still transfixed on the cake.

"I don't know. They didn't find her," my mother told me. I was slightly relieved- at least she hadn't died, too. Grandma Mazur was oddly silent the whole time which was truly surprising. At last she spoke up.

"I'd like to get my hands on that blood thirsty murderer!" she proclaimed, wringing her hands together. "I'll show them who's boss!"

Me too, I thought, me too.

Just then my phone rang. It was Morelli.

**A/N: this is a really badly written chapter, I know. REVIEW, go ahead, tell me how bad this is! haha**

**atush**: thanks for your review and support! This chapter probably isn't up to standards. Hopefully the next one will be.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **after a long wait, I'm back!! I want to thank everyone for the reviews!

**RsB: **haha, I'm glad you said you liked it. And sorry, I love Ranger, but I'm more of a Morelli fan! Hopefully you'll still like it! Thanks!

**Odinsma: **you can thank spell check for the proof reading! Haha. Thanks for the review!

**Darking Queen: **hey, of course it's cool, I wrote it! Hahaha just kidding! Well, here's the next chapter, I hope you think this one is cool, too! Thanks!!

**Chapter 3**

"Hey, cupcake, how are you?" Morelli asked as soon as I picked up.

"This was the call you got this morning, wasn't it?" I asked, my voice sounded like a zombie who has allergies. Val leaned over and gave me another hug. After her, mom did the same. Grandma Mazur was scribbling something on a tablet of paper- I didn't want to know.

"Yeah, it was. How are you? I'm guessing you're sitting at your parents' house right now with very unattractive, puffy red eyes and eating a chocolate cake," he asked, trying to cheer me up with his jokes. Um... no, not working.

"I couldn't be better," I replied, heavy on the sarcasm- at least it didn't make me cry. "And I have very attractive eyes."

I dug my fork into the cake and broke off a big chocolately chunk to stuff in my mouth. Delicious as always, but I didn't feel it as I chewed and swallowed. In fact, I felt like I was going to be sick- Anna was gone. I'll never see her and Phil give each other those secret, knowing smiles of love like that always did during class in college. They were so happy, like made-for-one-another happy, perfect. Much unlike how Dickey and I turned out, but, we aren't getting into that mistake today.

"Hang in there. I called to tell you to be home in an hour and a half, I've got a surprise for you- a nice surprise." Home. The home we were sharing, weird. I almost shuddered, almost. And what's this about a surprise? What? New dog food for Bob? Perhaps a shrink for him. Hey, a girl can dream. Oh- wait!

"Where's Lia?!" I asked frantically. Worry about my only godchild raced through my mind. Without her, who would I neglect my Catholic duties to?

"Well, there goes my surprise. They just found her in the captain's quarters hiding under the bed. She's in an ambulance right now. I'm going to bring her over to the house. Be there," he told me, rushed, before hanging up. They probably found another one of my best-friends dead. I'd better call everyone, just in case.

My mother and Valerie each cut a big slice of chocolate cake and took seats across from me. Grandma Mazur still scribbled something onto the paper. Just as I picked up my phone to check up on my other friends, the special ring tone for Ranger sounded- Secret Agent Man.

"Babe," he said, but you could hear the concern in his voice.

"Just about to call and check up on my other friends," I replied to the unspoken question. Ranger and I had gotten on this plane of non-talking communication during my last tragic escapade with the gangs.

He grunted and hung up. I think he's disappointed I didn't just blow up a car another car. I'm his form of entertainment, he says. That makes ME feel special. Yeah, right.

After calling everyone in my phonebook, I dove into my chocolate cake. Even the second piece- everyone knows emotional calories and fats don't count.

Grandma Mazur stood behind me and lowered the paper in front of my face. One side was a picture of me and her holding Uzis and gunning down a bunch of stick figures she cleverly labeled 'murderers.' On the back was a detailed plan of how we were going to kill those killers. I must admit, it was pretty well thought out.

"Sounds perfect," I replied, handing her back the 'plans.'

"We'll start tomorrow. If you're working, I'll just have Mabel take me to the weapon store to get a new gun. I'd like to get me one of those tasers, too," Grandma Mazur stood there in her white, with flowers on the collar, sweat suit contemplating the best gun to buy, probably to add to her collection. Mom's going to kill me; she's already crossed herself twice in one minute.

Kill? Die? Anna. I let out a strangled sob. Everyone had left only a minute before to pick the kids up from a sleepover (the reason they weren't at home) so I was left alone in my parent's kitchen with a half, ok- three quarter, eaten chocolate cake and my sad attempt at crying.

I felt horrible, how could I not be crying? Am I that emotionless? Have all my near death experiences made me immune to it?

I glanced at the clock; I had about an hour left before I had to go home. Maybe I should go to the docks and pick Lia up for myself. Is that god-motherly? I decided it was. Leaving a note on the counter for my mom, I got into Big Blue- hopefully the insurance check will come soon so I can get a new car- and drove down to the yacht club docks.

* * *

It took me longer to get there than I would have liked, but then again, a minute seemed too long. As soon as I got there, I attempted to park the monstrous Big Blue next to Morelli's old Crown Vic cop car (now with a new dent) and rushed over to the crowd.

Looking at the faces didn't recognize any, except two- Morelli leaving the ambulance with Lia in tow. I said a short prayer of gratitude when I noticed she didn't have a scratch on her.

"Aunt Steph!" Lia cried as soon as she saw me, it took us awhile to think of a name for Lia to call me and decided 'aunt' was the least confusing. At the mention of my name, Morelli's head shot up and scanned the crowd for me. He didn't have to look very far; I had already run up to them and was giving Lia a hug.

We stood there for awhile hugging. I was getting a little tired, but I know this girl needed it. I could feel her shaking and hear her sniffles. I looked over to Morelli; suddenly my vision was blurred by my tears. Finally my eyes weren't dried wells, but why now? Please, not in front of all these people and Morelli. I needed to be strong for Lia, right? Too late, the tears cascaded down my face and I pulled Lia into an even tighter hug, if that was possible. I felt my ribs crushing.

"Come on, Lia. I bet you'd like some food and a nice nap," Morelli separated us gently. Just as gently, he pushed us towards the cars.

He sighed when we reached them, "Did you have to try to park by my car again, cupcake? The car has enough dents," he tried smiling but gave up when he looked at our faces. He opened the Crown Vic door and helped Lia in. I looked in the back seat and noticed her bags were already here.

I stared numbly at the yacht, trying to reenact what I thought could have happened. "How-"

"Not now," Morelli softly, yet strongly, interrupted and gave me a hug. "Are you alright to drive?" he asked, pulling me back a little so he could see my face. I think I nodded before jumping into Big Blue and following him away from the crime scene and into safety-zone.

**Ta-da!! Introduced to Lia. Y'all like? I really really hope so!!!! Please REVIEW! You know you wanna! Haha. Till next chapter!!!**


End file.
